ND42'S RECOLLECTION
by muddyau
Summary: ND42 goes over his recollection of how he came to live with Muddy and his life with her so far.


When Aesirith explained how I would no longer be living in the city with him and be moving out to the country I was honestly happy. I hated the city. Filled with both mobs of people who hated Aesirith work(including me) and the nasty smog that hung over it like a curse.

I was scared though, what if my new host was someone who seen me as a monstrosity like the city mobs. Aesirith was my humble inventive creator. He made me out of simple parts and even invented something close to skin so I looked and felt like a human. All except the colored wires you could see in my back and right arm. My brain and heart were of human origin, my heart being from a charity worker and my brain that of a surgeon whom have both donated it after their deaths to science. I had multiple chips that were my personalities but my main "mode" personality was conjured by me.

Most of my chips were created by Aesirith himself but some were designed but the many other scientists who donated money in making me(these are the chips not labeled). I was a proof of modern science, to them I had no real function other then that I was existing.

My thoughts began to rumble more as we headed up the long drive heading through the woods of my hosts house. As we cut out of the woods I could see it finally, a large rich yet humble looking home with the host already out front. The host wore pants, (in the late 1800s women still did not wear pants) so I figured it was male. As we got closer my perspective changed. There SHE stood wearing dark brown pants and a button up shirt with a choker on. She had dark blonde hair and dark forest green eyes. Her skin was pale and smothered in Irish speckles and what I believed was a tattoo was showing.

Aesirith had already jumped out of the carriage running to the rather short mistress. I followed suit a little less excited as I made my way up her yard. Of course Aesirith was already talking about how he had met a new woman and the girl rose a brow.

"You must be ND42, do you wish me to call you anything else?" Her voice was deep and grounded.

"Ah, no miss ND42 was my given name, now it is all I answer to." I admitted and watched as she began to chuckle.

"Miss? Please the only one who call me that are if I order them too. It's just Muddy." She smiled and I realized what she meant. Aesirith had told me she liked going to the small tavern down the road and picking up sex workers for late nights.

"Yes Mi-Muddy.." I corrected then began the speech I had prepared for this moment. "I am to be your servant, I am programmed with chips specified for this specific task as a butler of sor-"

"Did you tell him to do this Aesirith!" She barked and hit his shoulder, "Listen. I do not have servants, humans don't deserve that kind of treatment and you are human like Aesirith and I. You have the heart and mind of one.. as for your chips, those are to your own disposal."

In my seven months of existence I have always been a curious man, muddy was my new puzzle to construct an understanding of. With every sentence she grew more mysterious to me but she was unlike any other human. Aesirith had also spoke of how she was into Wiccan witchcraft and rituals, she would conjure spells and have small parties for different nights or days of the year bringing her fortune, good luck, youth, harvest, and love. She never did bad spells or curses because she believed in a thing she called "karma".

It's been a few months since that day and I've learned more about how to handle my emotions and chips. I've also learned more about Muddy and her lifestyle. She does bring over the sex workers quite a lot but they're not like the ones from the city. Aesirith had once brought home a drunken sex worker from the city only to help her, the softie didn't want her roughed by the other men waiting to take advantage. I'd never seen him so serious before, she started to fight and curse him as he tended her wounds. I couldn't blame her no knowing what had happened to her over the years.

The ones Muddy had brought were extremely happy and optimistic. They also didn't get straight to sex they liked to talk with Muddy before going at it. Muddy had brought me Callisto once and she talked to me a good deal of the night before we had done anything. When Muddy told her that morning that the reason I could last so long was because my muscles were of the more robotic material I'm constructed of. She said she hadn't realized at all that I was this way but still called me human. I would say maybe I was little rough on her with how she kept screaming, I got nervous and would stop anytime she did.

"A-A-ARE you ok-kay?!" I remember me stuttering to who through a loss of breath. My muscles may be able to keep up but my damned heart was always racing.

She glanced up to me confused and then giggled so cutely I thought I'd die. "Honey.. I'm fine it's a sign I like what you're doing," she bit her lip and I feared my end was near, "have you never a woman in your sheets?" I shook my head immediately afraid to speak.

"Then perhaps I should teach you.. switch me big boy." I felt bad but just her switching was enough for me to climax. That night was definitely memorable and I'm welcomed a lot more in the tavern as the "Bear".

The other girl Muddy would bring over I haven't gotten to be with yet. Luna. I hear them at night when she has her over, from my room down the corridor. Muddy has a thing for whispering sweet nothings and is always dominant from what I hear… even with the male sex worker Aeon. I think Muddy is scared for Luna to be with me, Luna seems very shy but blooms at night like the nightshade she smells like.

Aeon I don't see myself getting with.. Muddy says it's my preference but I'm still not quite sure what that means. The thought just makes me a little uncomfortable I suppose. Aeon comes whenever Muddy is very frustrated I guess she's afraid she will hurt the girls when she's like this? He's fun and a party to be around. Muddy will have them all over when she does certain spells like the concoction s made for Luna and Callisto's hair.

When Muddy's having one of her harvest or moon parties she invites most of the gang including Aesirith and Alma too. Aesirith has a history with the girls too I can tell by the way they blush whenever they are there as well as him. I've even seen Aeon get blushy around him, but I haven't asked why.

One night it was just Muddy and I when I decided to go through my unknown chips. Once I did the scan on them and tested the personality I would write it down on the chip. Harmless until one had taken over my system, it had a virus that immediately sprang and took over my mainframe. I don't remember what happened but I finally rebooted and woke to find muddy a wreck. Her hair was flung and tattered she had bruises along her neck and bite marks which I assumed I did.

I felt awful for days I told her to place it somewhere I could never find. She told me it was an animalistic chip but something in her eyes and how she held herself said it was something else. Sometimes I find her asking me about how I felt on the chip and if I really didn't want to keep it. Just in case.

"No keep it locked up, please. Muddy I don't wish to hurt you again." I would say over my coffee or book. Anytime there was a drowsy day she would ask the same questions.

I would hear her mumble something like "I wasn't hurt.." or "I didn't mind it." Which made me think what really did happen? The next time Aesirith had come I asked him privately about my system. If there was anyway to see what I was doing in a phase of my chips. He said I would have to have the chip because my memory was wiped after the reboot following the incident.

"I suppose that's till about now.. I'm about to figure out or recollect what happened. Not activating the chip but searching it's drive for any albums of what happened that night. Is there anything else you wanted to know..Or will you watch what happened with me?"


End file.
